


Camera What??

by WallRIDINYoMOMMA69



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Explicit Language, Gosh golly I hate myself, M/M, Waylon and Blake are complete weebs, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallRIDINYoMOMMA69/pseuds/WallRIDINYoMOMMA69
Summary: Waylon and Miles live together in an apartment. They like each other, but are afraid to let their feelings be known to the other. Then one day, events happen that give them a little push. 
PLEASE NOTE Camera What is a complete pile of trash. None of this is canon. It is all tomfoolery. Please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chaos.

Camera What??  
A camerashipping trash fic

 

It was a peaceful Saturday night, and Waylon was in his room with the curtains drawn shut, on his favorite website, Archive Of Our Own, reading some quality Destiel fanfiction that somehow involved both Hogwarts and Denny’s. Miles was in the living room, reading an actual novel. His favorite novel in fact, which happened to be Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. He was a big fan of the Twilight saga. Miles was halfway through his book, and Waylon had just finished his fanfiction, crying as he thought of Cas all alone in that cold, desolate Denny’s parking lot, when Blake burst through the door in a flurry of awkwardly flailing limbs while screaming.  
Waylon and Miles sprinted to the front door to greet their friend, Waylon looking concerned and still a little teary eyed, with Miles looking annoyed that he had been interrupted in such a loud way.  
“What’s wrong Blake, are you ok?” Waylon asked as he put a comforting hand on Blake’s trembling back. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”  
“I. NEED. BLEACH.” Blake says as he looks at Miles. “I was just doing a maintenance check on Miles’ laptop, like he asked me to, and I found... unspeakable things.” At hearing this, Miles’ skin got about twelve shades whiter as he realized he hadn’t purged his laptop before handing it over to Blake. He launched himself at Blake and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him furiously.  
“TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW DAMMIT!!” Miles screeched as he flung Blake across the room onto the couch.  
“Miles! Calm down, it can’t be that bad! We’ve all seen the type of porn you’re into, and you’ve already told me all of your kinks dammit man. What could possibly be worse than that?” Waylon asked as he ran over to Blake and helped him up.  
“Oh, it’s pretty bad.” Blake said as he looked at Miles with fear. “I mean I know Waylon is flexible, but I doubt that anyone could bend like that, even if it is purely fiction..” Blake trailed off as he looked at Miles, who was ready to go into Wallrider mode and fuck some shit up. Blake turned on his heel and sprinted out the door into the night, screaming like the total weenie he is the entire time. Miles started after him, but Waylon grabbed him by the arm, effectively stopping him.  
“I know you’re angry, but at least he didn’t tell anyone what it was he saw. He’s probably going to just forget this happened and give you back your laptop with not another word, so just sit down and finish your book, yeah?” Waylon soothed Miles as he led him to his chair and plopped him down. Miles glared at the door for a second, before sighing and picking up his novel. Satisfied, Waylon went back to his room.  
Waylon sat down at his laptop and had gone to pull up another fanfiction, when he saw that he had an email. He logged into his account and saw that Blake had immediately emailed him the second he had gotten back to his own apartment. Waylon knew he should respect Miles’ privacy, but then figured it might not even be about Miles, so he opened it.  
The email contained a single link, to an AO3 account that Waylon had never seen before. However, knowing that Blake often gave high quality fic recs, Waylon trusted the link and opened it. There were a list of fics by the same author, a mister “WallRIDINyoMOMMA69”, with all of the fics listed under a specific tag…  
“Camera shipping? I wonder what that means?” Waylon wondered aloud as he clicked the link. As he scanned through the fic, his eyes progressively got wider, and when he reached the end he closed out of the tab. He glanced at the door, then crossed the room to it and locked himself in his room. He then got out his secret stash of doritos and teddy grahams, reopened the tab, and spent the next two days reading every piece of camera shipping fic he could get his hands on. On the dawn of the third day, he heard a knock on his door.  
“Waylon? You in there man??” Miles asked. Waylon looked at his door, his bloodshot eyes widening, and suddenly, he sprinted over to it and turned the doorknob, coming face to face with WallRIDINYoMOMMA69, otherwise known as Miles Upshur.  
“Whoa, are you okay man? You don’t look so good.” Miles remarked as he reached out for Waylon’s shoulder, before retracting his hand, realizing that would be too homo.  
“I’m fine Miles, I’ve just been doing some, light reading y’know?” Waylon said as he sidled past Miles. “I’m just gonna go grab some more teddy grahams since I kinda ate the ones that I had so I’ll just be right back bye Miles.” Waylon rambled as he ran out the door and straight to Blake’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at Blake's apartment.

“BLAKE LET ME IN I’M GAY FOR MILES AND I NEED YOUR HELP!!” Waylon screamed as he banged (ayyy lmao) on Blake’s door.   
“YoU REaD THe FANFIC DIDN’T YOU?!?!” Blake screeched as he wrenched open the door and dragged Waylon into his apartment to scream with him about the gay.   
“I read it all in a single sitting Blake, it’s bad. Wait, weren’t you disgusted with it the other day???” Waylon questioned.  
“Well, I kinda started reading more of it when I got home last night, because I had run out of Free! fanfiction to read.” Blake said as he rubbed the back of his head in shame. “I kinda had my eyes opened to the gay you know. And I wasn’t really disgusted, just in shock that Miles had written that stuff about you. I always thought he kinda saw you as a younger brother.” Blake explained.   
“That makes sense. I didn’t know he thought of me like that either.” Waylon said as he took a seat next to the body pillow of Haruka Nanase on Blake’s couch. “Hey, how does your wife react to all of this anime merch in your house? Is she a fan too?” Waylon asked as he hugged the body pillow close.   
“The proper term is “otaku” and she actually divorced me because of our different tastes in anime. Like hell I’m gonna stay married to someone who thinks Sword Art Online is the best anime.” Blake said as he sat down next to the body pillow of Karamatsu, sipping tea from a Love Live! mug as he handed the Ouran Highschool Host Club mug to Waylon.  
“Oh, well maybe she’ll see the light of sports anime soon.” Waylon says as he snuggles more into the comforting warmth of Haru, taking a lengthy sip of tea.  
“We can only hope.” Blake sighed as he stared deeply into the mug, which was now half empty.   
“Jesus Blake, how sweet did you make this tea? Did you put something in it besides sugar?” Waylon questioned as he looked up at Blake, who was sweating nervously. “It tastes almost like, citrusy dude.”  
“NOPE JUST NATURAL SWEETENERS” Blake screeched, his voice an octave higher than normal as he sprinted across the room, yanking the mug from Waylon’s hands and chugging the entire thing.   
“Whoa man, calm down I was just asking.” Waylon said as he looked at Blake with concern. He loved the guy, really he did, but sometimes he wondered if it was really a good idea for Blake to live alone. Even being a genius, he didn’t seem to make the greatest choices. Blake wasn’t fooling him, he knew the nerd spiked the tea with fucking Sunny D. “I’ll just get another drink then I guess.” Waylon said as he casually strolled into the kitchen with Blake hot on his heels.   
“NO WAYLON IT’S OK, I’LL GET IT!” Blake screamed as he flung himself in between Waylon and the fridge. No one could know his secret.   
“Come on man, I already promised I wouldn’t swap out all of your healthy shit with flamin hot cheetos ever again. You can totally trust me.” Waylon whined as he tried to get past Blake into the fridge.   
“I SWEAR BY THE NAME OF OUR LORD AND SAVIOR KANEKI KEN IF YOU OPEN THIS FRIDGE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME WAYLON PARK!!!” Blake yelled as he pushed Waylon all the way to the front door. He opened it and pushed Waylon out into the hallway. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow when we meet up for our Free! roleplay/LARP session ok? I need privacy to work on my latest….project.” Blake said as he shut the door on Waylon, retreating to the sofa after grabbing a fifty six ounce container of Sunny D and his laptop so he could write some quality smut. “Unleash the power of the sun, and the gay.” Blake muttered under his breath as he continued to write his smut while shoving fist fulls of spinach veggie straws in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little peek into Waylon's manly as hell journal, and we see what Miles likes to do with his free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * marks the beginning and end of Blake's hot af fanfic

Waylon sighed as he walked home. Blake sure as hell could be confusing sometimes. He was definitely going to have to write about his odd behavior in his manly as hell journal. He snuck back into the apartment, immediately going to his room and locking the door behind him. Waylon flopped onto his bed, grabbed his plush unicorn, and uncovered his journal from it’s top notch hiding place under his pillow. He opened it and began to write. 

July 20, 2016  
Dear Diary,  
OMFG SO BLAKE IS TOTALLY ADDICTED TO SUNNY D AND I’M WORRIED IT’S MY FAULT FOR REPLACING HIS ORGANIC ORANGE JUICE WITH IT I’VE CREATED A MONSTER WHAT HAVE I DONE. In other news regarding Blake, his latest fanfiction ‘Red Means Go, Green Means Stop’ is really good so far. It is however a slow burn fic, so Haru and Rin haven’t fucked yet, but that should hopefully change soon. I saw how many bags of veggie straws Blake had on his coffee table, he’ll be munching on them for a while. They were spinach, which means he’s probably writing some sort of steamy shower scene as we speak. Speaking of things getting steamy, I’ve recently discovered that I might possibly (DEFINITELY) have developed a crush on Miles Upshur, aka WallRIDINyoMOMMA69. Not only does he write sublime fanfic, he’s fucking ripped too. I also think his tattoos are fucking hot as hell, especially the one of Sailor Moon on his left thigh. Her hair looks like it’s blowing in the wind when he flexes those fucking ripped thighs. Thick thighs really do save lives, hot DAMN diary you should have been there. I still haven’t decided if he’s a vampire or a wizard of some sort, but he definitely isn’t human. Not with those thighs and the way he eats junk food. I’m gonna go check to see if Blake updated his fic yet, so I’ll write later.  
Forever Yours,  
Waylon~ <3

Waylon sighed as he set his journal to the side. How on earth do I let Miles know that I am super hella gay for him? It’s not like I can just go up to him and tell him, he’ll punch me in the face and puke at the mention of feelings. He’s too fucking tsundere. Maybe I can show him another way? Waylon let his mind wander as he looked around at the various anime posters and shitty manga drawings on his wall. Suddenly, an idea struck. I CAN DRAW A SELF INSERT MANGA OF ME AND MILES!! It’s not as good as the real thing, but beggars can’t be choosers I guess! Waylon got up from his bed with a strengthened resolve and a massive boner.  
“TIME TO DRAW THE MOST GAY MANGA THE PLANET HAS EVER SEEN!!!” Waylon yelled as he sat down at his desk and fired up his trusty laptop. If he was going to write a manga that was up to par with the level of sexy he wanted, he was going to need some inspiration, and he knew just where to get it.  
His fingers flew across the keys, he didn’t even really have to give it a second thought, his fingertips having the url for Blake’s archive page practically burned into their muscle memory by now. Waylon smiled as he saw that Blake had indeed updated his new fic, and he settled in as he began to read the newest chapter of the wildly intense ‘Red Means Go, Green Means Stop”. 

*RED MEANS GO, GREEN MEANS STOP  
A RINHARU FANFIC BY gay4haru5eva#whenwillnanaseharukarawme

“But Haru-chan,” Nagisa protested as he grasped onto the sleeve of Haru’s sexy as hell school uniform. “Rin-senpai’s penis is so big! How would a relationship between the two of you even work?!?” the blonde haired beauty cried as he looked up at Haru with his kawaii anime eyes full of hope.  
“I have to try Nagisa-kun, if I don’t Rin will cry and run away like a tsundere little pussy to Australia again and I can’t fuck him if he’s across the ocean.” Haru sighed an angsty sigh and turned to look away from Nagisa, he couldn’t stand to see the pity in his eyes. Angsty cool boys like Haruka didn’t need pity. They needed to be brutally rawed by their big bara bipedal shark boyfriends, but when was the last time Haru ever got what he needed? It felt like it had been years since Rin had pinned him against a wall and confessed his love before running away crying because his feelings were too intense. What a fucking baka, always giving off mixed signals. It was like when he was with Rin everything was flipped around, like red meant go and green meant stop…*

Waylon was interrupted from his choice fanfic and quality art making when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. 

“Waylon you piece of shit, I know you replaced my bad ass leather boots with light up Skechers, now get out here and show me where my shoes are! I can’t go to my rap battle in the Walgreen’s parking lot looking like this.” Miles yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to kick the door in. Damn that weeb for having Blake reinforce his door after Miles had accidentally walked in on the two of them in full Free! cosplay. It wasn’t that bad, Waylon’s butt had looked really nice in that tiny speedo. Now was not the time to be taking a trip down memory lane however, he had to be in the parking lot soon. He had seventh graders to roast and Zoopals to buy (they were almost out and he refused to dine on anything less than those beautiful animal shaped plates of glory).  
“Miles I know for a fact that you’ve been avoiding wearing those shoes ever since I picked them out for you at Shoe Carnival, and it can’t possibly be that bad. The seventh graders will admire your stylish footwear choices as they burn from the flames caused by your sick rhymes.” Waylon assured as he leisurely continued to draw his self insert manga.  
Miles sighed as he forlornly leaned against Waylon’s door. He’d never be able to show his face in the Walgreen’s parking lot again. The seventh graders were vicious as fuck, he didn’t think he’d make it out alive if he wore Skechers, he barely made out ok the last time. The leader of the seventh graders, an absolute douchebag named Greg, had dropped a pretty dope rhyme about having sex with Miles’ mom. He almost didn’t recover. It was the fact that the kid had brought a snack from his mom with him (apple slices, what a fuckin loser lmao at least bring flamin hot cheetos) that ended up saving his ass.  
Giving up, Miles turned away from the door and walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the Skechers sitting by the door, and sighed as he went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of vodka and taking a few solid swigs. “Damn you Skechers, you drive me to drink.” Miles muttered under his breath as he took one last swig of vodka before walking over to the front door and strapping those bad boys on. After trying them on though he had to admit, they were pretty fucking swagalicious.  
Miles turned around and yelled “BYE WAYLON I’M OFF TO FUCKIN ANNIHILATE SOME BITCH ASS POSERS!!” before opening the door and hopping on his badass razor scooter so he could scoot his sweet ass to the rap battle. He had to scoot because he had gotten his license taken away earlier that year for hitting an old lady’s mailbox and then telling her that it didn’t even matter because mailboxes “were for bitch babies anyway”. Needless to say the police weren’t very happy with that. Miles didn’t really mind though, his scooter was pretty fucking badass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rival for Waylon's affections appears in the form of a mysterious online force...

From within the confines of his room Waylon yawned as he shut off his laptop and put down his pencil. He looked down at his work, satisfied with the amount of gay he had already managed to cram into only five pages worth of work. This one was going to be a masterpiece, he could feel it in his bones (and boner lmao).   
Waylon’s attention was drawn away from the beauty of his artwork when he heard his phone buzz from it’s spot on his bed. He walked over to check it, and his face twisted in disgust when he saw who it was from. It was his old college “friend” Eddie Gluskin. He gagged slightly as he read over the text.   
“Hey bby what r u doing? ;)” Disgusting. Waylon thought to himself as he typed out a quick response.   
“Just sharpening some knives. You know, the usual.” He smirked as he hit send. Maybe that’d get the message across. He stiffened when he got a reply almost immediately. Bracing himself, he let his eyes quickly glance over the message.   
“Haha but would u b doing if i was there? ;)” GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Waylon let out a noise of disgruntlement as he threw his phone across the room and flopped over onto his bed, pulling the Yugi-Oh blanket over his head and his stuffed unicorn close. Eddie had wanted his ass since sixth grade, even going to the same college as him. He thought he’d be done with him after he graduated, but apparently he was wrong.   
Waylon glared at his phone as it continued to buzz with text after text, growing increasingly frustrated with this asshole’s persistence in contacting him. He just couldn’t take no for an answer, could he? Waylon sighed as he pulled out some headphones and plugged them into his iPod shuffle. He supposed he could drown out the incessant buzzing of his phone with some quality vocaloid jams. Waylon was just about to rock out to Hatsune Miku when he glanced at his phone and saw that he had a text from Blake.   
“GET HERE NOW IT’S A GAY EMERGENCY!!1!” Waylon shot out of bed and out the door, leaving his phone and his creepy stalker behind as he sprinted to Blake’s apartment.   
When Waylon got to Blake’s apartment he burst through the front door, chest heaving as he screamed “IS THE FANFIC LAPTOP OK?!?!”   
“IT’S FINE THIS IS A DIFFERENT KIND OF GAY EMERGENCY!” Blake answered as he sprinted into the living room to join Waylon, “SOMEONE HACKED MILES’ ARCHIVE ACCOUNT!!”   
“WHAT???!!!” screeched Waylon as he doubled over with grief, “Are his fanfics ok?” Waylon asked as a single tear rolled down his left cheek.   
“For now they are,” Blake said as he took a seat on the floor, “however, the person who hacked him left a rather...disturbing message.”   
“What kind of message?” Waylon inquired as he joined Blake on the floor.   
“Here, see for yourself, it’s the third tab open.” Blake said as he handed Waylon his laptop.   
Waylon opened the laptop and clicked on the third tab. Miles’ archive page popped up, but instead of the steamy fanfic you’d expect to see, there was a paragraph of writing with the title of the work reading, “LMAO I HACKED THIS BITCH XD” Waylon cringed as he saw the xd face. This wasn’t good, he only knew one person still stuck in the “so randum xd” phase. “Oh god please no..” Waylon moaned as he began to read. 

*LMAO I HACKED THIS BITCH XD  
WallRIDINYoMOMMA69

Ok so dis bitch was writin fanfics of himself with my one true love Waylon Park, and I couldn’t let that slide, so I hacked his account lmfao. If he doesn’t delete all these works on his own and grant me permission to marry Baelon, then I will delete his account and marry Wayschlong anyway. You have three days before I make my next move Upshur, so I’d advise you to move quickly. XD RAWR BAI!!! GLUSKIN OUT YO!!*

Waylon looked at Blake with tears in his eyes, “Blake, get the bleach, I need to cleanse my eyes.” Blake nodded as he got up to get the bleach and the toothbrush. Waylon looked back down at the open page on Blake’s laptop. How the fuck was he gonna get out of this one, and more importantly, how was he gonna let Miles know his account was hacked without letting Miles know he knew about his account?? This was shaping up to be a pretty shitty evening. He just hoped Miles was having more luck than he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Miles' night went in comparison to Waylon's. (spoiler alert it was LIT)

Miles smirked as he rode home on his razor scooter. The rap battle had been LIT. He smoked those little bitch ass seventh graders. He even made Greg cry by dropping several sick lyrics about how his mom shopped at Justice to get all his clothes. The little punk deserved it for the lines he dropped last week about Miles’ mom. Greg would never recover. He had also gotten two packs of Zoopals instead of one, they’d been on sale. Tonight had been fucking stellar.  
Miles walked into the door of the apartment and set his scooter to the left of the door before leaning down to unstrap his badass Skechers. Maybe he should let Waylon pick out his footwear more often, the Skechers were shaping up to be his favorite shoes he’d ever had. Miles walked into the living room, setting the Zoopals on the table as he called out to Waylon.  
“PARK, I JUST HAD THE BEST RAP BATTLE OF MY LIFE!! GREG GOT FUCKING SERVED!!!” Miles yelled as walked to Waylon’s room and started knocking on the door. “Waylon? Are you even home?! Come on man, I need to gloat to someone about how I fucking slaughtered the hopes and dreams of those poser seventh graders. I know you love hearing the recaps of my rap battles.” Miles knocked on the door harder but to no avail. “I guess he isn’t home..” Miles sighed as he wandered back into the kitchen. He put the Zoopals in the cupboard before pulling out his phone to shoot a text to Waylon.   
“Park I’m getting disgruntled about your whereabouts, tell me where you are or I’m gonna go Britney Spears on your ass when I find you.”   
“Shit I meant Britney Spears not Britney Spears.”  
“GODDAMMIT I WISH BLAKE WOULD STOP MESSING WITH AUTOCORRECT ON MY FUCKIN PHONE I HATE THIS!!”   
“TELL THAT FUCKING COOL GUY BLAKE IF HE DOESN’T FIX THIS I’M GONNA THROTTLE HIM!”  
“GOD FUCK I HATE THIS I’M DONE JUST COME HOME SOON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was so much shorter than normal but the next one is gonna be huge so just you wait friends just you wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Waylon come up with a foolproof plan to ward off Gluskin

While Miles was flipping his shit back at the apartment, Blake and Waylon were coming up with a plan to deal with Gluskin.   
“I’m telling you Blake, we attach a bear trap to chain and throw it at him lasso style. Bitch won’t even see it coming.” Waylon said as he watched Blake write stuff down on some Naruto sticky notes.   
“For the last time Waylon, the bear trap lasso is for intruders only. We can use it on Eddie if he comes in the apartment.” Blake said as he continued to write down a list of supplies he would need to actually set a trap for Eddie if he dared come into his apartment. Blake didn’t plan on letting the buffoon get that far, he had valuable anime merch in here, like hell he was gonna let Gluskin within twelve feet of his humble weeaboo abode.   
“Blake, we’ll be able to stop him right?” Waylon asked nervously as he scooted closer to Blake for comfort.   
“Theoretically yes, since I’m a genius and you’re a computer genius, taking back Miles’ archive account shouldn’t pose a problem. The real problem is Gluskin might actually act on his threats to come get you. Which would be the worst case scenario.” Blake said as he adjusted his glasses and looked at Waylon with worried eyes. “I’m making plans that should be able to stop Eddie if he comes for you, but that may not be enough. We may need to take...drastic measures.” Blake said as he looked at Waylon meaningfully.   
“You don’t mean…” Waylon trailed off as he looked at Blake with shock.   
“I’m afraid so Waylon, we’re going to have to fight him to the death to make sure he never comes for you again.” Blake declared with a note of finality in his voice as he crumpled up the sticky note he had been writing on. Upon looking down and noticing it was one with Sasuke’s fine face on it, he smoothed it back out before looking at Waylon.   
“But we can’t kill him, that’s like, illegal and junk! I can’t go to jail Blake! There’s no anime in jail! Plus you and I are huge nerds! We’d walk in the door and be someone’s prison bitches within seconds!!” Waylon yelled as he freaked out, latching onto Blake’s shirt and shaking him to make him see sense.  
“I never said we were gonna kill him Waylon, just fight him.” Blake clarified as he calmly detached a teary eyed Waylon from his shirt. “Besides, I’ve got the perfect idea for a battle that’ll settle this once and for all, and trust me Waylon, it’s a battle we’re guaranteed to win.” Blake said as he cradled Waylon’s soggy face in his small, weeby hands.   
“I don’t get it Blake, what kind of battle could we possibly win against Eddie without telling Miles we know about his archive account? Eddie is really strong, and big, and we’re just a couple of small weebs.” Waylon said as he tilted his head in confusion. He really only saw one direction Blake could possibly take this in, but he doubted it was likely. The risks of it were too damn high.   
“I’m sure you know what I mean, Waylon. We know what we’re good at, and if there’s anything we can beat Eddie in, it’s what we’re both thinking of.” Blake said as he stood up and walked out of the room with Waylon hot on his heels.   
“You’re kidding right?” Waylon asked worriedly as he grabbed Blake’s arm. “One on one in that scenario is practically handing me over to Gluskin!” Waylon pouted as he hung onto Blake who was busying himself with the Sunny D filled mug in his hands.   
“It’ll be a team effort Waylon, don’t worry! I’ve got it all planned out, we’ll email Gluskin and tell him to get two other people to be with him on a team, while you, me, and Miles will be the other team.” Blake stated calmly as he took a sip from his Hatsune Miku mug.   
“YOU’RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO TELL MILES ABOUT THIS?!?!” Waylon screeched as he jumped up and latched onto Blake’s back. “HE’LL KILL US FOR KNOWING ABOUT HIS ARCHIVE ACCOUNT MAN! I’M NOT READY TO MCFUCKING DIE!” Waylon yelled into Blake’s ear as he sat down on the couch and continued to take leisurely sips of Sunny D.   
“He’s gotta find out at some point Waylon. Plus, it’s his archive account, think of how you would feel if you were in Miles’ hella rad light up skechers right now.” Blake sighed as he leaned back, squishing Waylon and forcing him to move in the process.   
“We’re really gonna do this then?” Waylon asked dejectedly as he hugged the Haru body pillow on Blake’s couch.   
“Yup, we’re gonna crush him doing what we do best.” Blake said as he looked at Waylon, a look of determination crossing both of their features.   
“Mario Kart?”  
“Mario Kart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I love you guys though, thanks so much for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get another look at Miles, who is confronted by an age old enemy while on his way to save Baelon.

Miles sighed as he switched positions on the couch for what felt like the billionth time. Not even the soothing love story of Eclipse could calm him down when he was so worried about Waylon. Giving up, Miles stood from the couch, carefully laying his pristine copy of Eclipse down on the coffee table before picking up his phone and wandering into the kitchen.   
As Miles was about to open the cupboard to get some flamin hot cheetos, he heard his phone go off. He whipped his phone out of his pocket faster than sonic the fucking hedgehog and looked at the screen, desperately hoping it was a text from Waylon saying he was ok. As he unlocked his phone he opened the cupboard and pulled out the cheetos to stick a few in his mouth. He nearly choked on his cheetos when he read the text.   
“Have you checked your Archive account lately? XD”   
“Gluskin…” Miles growled under his breath as he read the hated name displayed above the text. He thought for sure that Eddie didn’t know his number, he was so careful dammit!   
“How the fuck did you get this number?? I blocked you like everywhere??” Miles hastily texted as he sprinted to the front door of the apartment. He needed to get to Waylon and he needed to get to him now. He went to put on his light up skechers before pausing.   
“No, this is an emergency situation! I need speed dammit! I need to be sonic the hedgehog, Vin Diesel, Lightning McQueen, and Naruto combined! I know what I have to do.”   
Miles sprinted to his room and slid on his knees to his bed. He reached under and pulled out his emergency box. He ripped off the lid and pulled out his badass pair of Heelies. He laced those bad boys on and sprinted out of the front door. He did a backflip and started heelying down the sidewalk at incredible speeds. Nothing would stop him from getting to Waylon, or so he thought.   
As he turned a corner, Miles saw the outline of a shadow underneath a streetlight. As he zoomed closer, he noticed the shape becoming more distinct. The shape suddenly sprinted across the street and stood in front of Miles on the sidewalk. Miles skidded to a stop and leveled the shadow with a glare.   
“No, not you, not here! I don’t have time for you..Greg!” Miles yelled as the arrogant seventh grade asshole approached.   
“Sorry CRYles, but Gluskin sent me here to stop you. He can’t have you interfering with his plot to gain Waylon’s affections.” Greg said as he reached behind his back. “There’s only one way you’re gonna get past me..” Miles gasped in horror.  
“You don’t mean…” Miles took a step back.   
“Oh, oh yes I do!” Greg smirked as he pulled a light up Skip It from behind his back, a maniacal laugh bubbling up from his chest.   
“FUCK! GLUSKIN KNOWS MY BALANCE IS SHIT!” Miles yelled as he stepped forward to try and snatch the glowing rope ball of death out of the little shitlord’s hands.   
“If you want to save your boyfriend, you’ll have to beat me in a game of Skip It.” Greg said as he caught Miles’ foot in the loop on the end.   
“You know what fine, I may not be the best at Skip It, but I know someone who is.” Miles growled as thick black smoke gathered around his feet.   
“W-what do you mean? You don’t have anyone around with you right now!” Greg said as he began to tremble.   
“Oh, but I have a special friend who’s ALWAYS with me.” Miles smirked as the smoke grew into a thick cloud around him. He began to walk towards Greg as the cloud dissipated to reveal...the Walrider.   
“YoU’Re in A wOrlD Of ShIt nOw kID.” Walrider ground out as he grabbed Greg’s arm and pulled him close. “I’M a REgioNaL SkIp iT ChAMpIOn.”


End file.
